The present invention relates to a display driver and an electronic instrument including the display driver.
As the resolution of a display panel is increased, display characteristics of the display panel must be taken into consideration in order to increase the image quality of the display panel. Since the display panel has uneven display characteristics, a display driver which can flexibly deal with various display panels is necessary. Moreover, since an increase in the resolution of the display panel causes the display panel to be easily affected by external static electricity or the like, data stored in a register provided in an electronic instrument including the display panel may be adversely affected.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-263134 discloses a display driver which solves the above-mentioned problem. However, since a large amount of electric power is consumed by a register refresh operation or the like, the display state of the display panel may be adversely affected.